Love at war
by Demonslayercutie
Summary: Japan's at war with China and it's up to a secret group to help Japan anyway they can. InuYasha finally got put on the field, but his teammates are weak so he just gets stuck with easy missons. What happens when someone else joins his team? Inu/San


**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

Most people would probably think I'm the luckiest guy right now. I got moved off of desk duty and moved to the field after two years of working here. (You usually have to wait at least five years to get moved off of desk duty.) The only problem is I got stuck on a pretty weak team. I shouldn't be surprised since I'm a half demon and all, but still… I'm as strong as a full demon! I think I should be put on a better team! My teammates are named Kagome and Miroku. I know them from high school, but it's not like we were friends or anything.

Speaking of high school, there's probably something you should know about it. It's not a normal high school, well now that I think about it none of my schools were 'normal'. If your parents were great enough or you yourself were great enough you got to be chosen to go to the Shikon Schools. In elementary school they teach you the normal stuff like math, science, health and stuff, but they also start teaching you about battle strategies and how to defend yourself. But they only start teaching you the basics. In middle school they teach you the normal stuff and finish training you in hand to hand combat and do a lot of strategy stuff. In high school they teach you the normal stuff and you get to choose what you want to learn about. I choose sword and guns. Like normal schools we had a type of 'food chain'. Half demons were on the bottom of the list, humans were in the middle and demons were in the top. Kagome and Miroku were pretty close to the top, because of their 'good looks', but they both were kind of weak, so they weren't with the 'popular kids'. I never liked either of them, mostly because Kagome had this 'I'm better than all of you' attitude and Miroku was a player.

After high school you get to either go to college or start right away on your job. You see the reason they've been training us is so we can be part of an army kind of. I guess you could call us spies, but we're not really spies, since no one knows a thing about us. Our job is to protect Japan, whether it is helping fight in the war Japan is in with China, or helping the police or getting a cat out of a tree, we do it.

Getting back to my teammates, I learned that Kagome was a medic and an archer (rarely). Miroku was also a medic and good with a staff. As I read their flies (I was the leader of the team, and Kaede told me I had to learn their weaknesses and strengths) I groaned. Both of them hated fighting and would rather take a peaceful and easy mission. I knew for a fact we were gonna get boring missions, because of those two. 'I would much rather work at a desk than go on easy missions' I thought with a sigh. Kaede told me tomorrow I would have to meet the two of them and we'd have to spend some time to know each other. I got up from my desk and went over to my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

…

Over the past two weeks, my team has only been sent on stupid missions, like going grocery shopping for Kaede and stuff. It bored me to no end, and I always got annoyed by Kagome with her nagging and Miroku with his womanizing.

I was walking down the hallway of the main part of the headquarters building. (We all live in the base, in the apartment buildings, because it makes it easier to contact us.) I started to wonder why old Lady Kaede wanted to talk to me. 'Hopefully she'll see that my talents are being put to waste and she'll put me on a better team.' I thought hopefully. When I got to her office I heard voices inside, I opened the door and saw Kaede talking to some girl with long brown hair pulled up into a pony tail. She was wearing a tight black outfit and it had light pink guards on it. It looked like she had just gotten back from a mission or something. They both immediately stopped talking as soon as I walked in. The girl turned and looked at me. She had a pissed off expression on her face, but she quickly tried to hide it and made her face look almost completely blank. Kaede gave me a small smile, but it looked like she was really tired. I took a closer look at the girl and noticed she had honey brown colored eyes with a little bit of pink eyeliner on. She seemed so familiar to me, but I couldn't remember who she was or where I knew her from.

Kaede brought me back from my thoughts when she said, "This is Sango. She'll be joining your team and will help you lead." Sango nodded as if to say it was true. Sango, as soon as Kaede said her name I remembered everything. Sango also went to my school, but she was a taijiya.

I didn't explain this earlier, and I probably should have but all well. I'm telling you now, aren't I? Taijiya weren't really considered humans in my school. They were stronger, smarter, tougher, and faster. On the 'food chain' they were always on the top. Also in my school everything involved fighting. So the stronger you were the more popular you were. Another thing different about taijiyas is that they're always trained at home and never at school.

Sango was the strongest Taijiya, making her the most popular girl in my school. I knew a lot of demons who liked her! They said it wasn't just because of her great fighting ability, but also because of her beauty. (I'll admit she is pretty hot.) My older brother, Sesshomaru, even liked her! And if you knew my brother you know that he never likes anyone and has as much emotion as a stick. Many of them tried to make Sango theirs by force, but Sango always kicked their butts. (Sango didn't really like demons, which isn't really surprising since many taijiya hate us.)

Something I never noticed before was that Taijiya never went to school in their senior years (only on important test days.) They go home that year and study there. I would have never known this, but on Sango and my brother's (they were a year older than me) last day of their junior year, Sesshomaru told Sango she would be his and only his. He also said that when they got their jobs she would be on his team. Sango laughed at the idea and walked away with some of her taijiya buddies. Sesshomaru just smirked and told her she better be prepared to be his mate. I bet he's going to be pissed when he finds out Sango's on my team.

So, you're probably thinking about how lucky I am that I get to make my brother pissed and have such a great girl on my team. Well, I never really liked Sango. In high school she had such a preppy spoiled rich kid attitude. Yep, my life officially sucked.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Kaede said, "I want you two to hang out for the rest of the day and get to know one another. You're both dismissed." I didn't feel like arguing today, so I simply nodded and followed Sango out of Kaede's office.

When we were both outside of Kaede's office I asked Sango what she wanted to do. She replied quickly, "I want to go back to my room and change." I nodded and put my hands in my pockets as we started to walk to her room.

"So did you just get back from a mission or something?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

She nodded and replied, "Yes, I just got back this morning and found out I was getting stuck on a team." She groaned. She quickly caught herself and said quickly, "It's not that I don't like you guys or anything. I mean I don't know you guys. I usually work alone and prefer it that way, but Kaede won't listen to me, so I'm stuck with you guys." I nodded. I understood what she was talking about. I preferred working alone too, because then no one could hold me back.

"So how long have you been out on the field?" I asked.

"Since the day after I graduated high school," she said calmly. I was shocked.

"The day after you graduated?" I asked not believing her. She nodded.

"Many taijiya go out on the field the day after they graduate. But they put us together on teams for the first couple of months. I was only on a team for a couple weeks, before I told them I'd rather work alone. They tested me with some easy missions and I've never really had to work with someone since." I nodded as she talked. I couldn't help but think how unfair it was that the rest of us had to get stuck with boring desk duty for a couple years and they got to go straight out onto the field. "I take it this is your first year out on the field. You're lucky to get out so early."

"But you've been out on the field the day after you graduated!"

"So? Taijiya are trained to be immediately put on the field, it would be a waste of warriors to put us on desk duty. You know our senior year how we're not in school? It's because we're being trained extra hard and being put on missions, so we're prepared for this job. Also we're losing men and they have to send more new requites out on the field." I nodded; it did kind of make sense. We stopped walking when we reached the door to her room. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door. I followed her into her living room. "Here," she said and handed me the remote to the TV. "You can sit on the couch and watch TV; I'll be back in a little bit."

"Where are you going?" I asked watching her start to leave the room.

"I have to take a shower and change." She said as she walked out of the room. I groaned, great I'm gonna get stuck here for an hour waiting for her to get ready. I sighed as I sat down on the couch. I really didn't want to get stuck here all day. It was Saturday! I turned on the TV and hoped something good was on.

After about ten minutes of me trying to find something good on, Sango walked out of a room with shorts on and a pink tank top, her hair was down and still a little wet from the shower. All I could do was stare at her, the tank top was tight on her and it showed off her curves (and her chest) and the shorts helped you see her toned, long legs. Her hair was a little longer and it went all the way down to her waist.

"So, do you want to go get something to eat?" Sango asked looking at me. I nodded and followed Sango out of the small apartment.

**What do you guys think? Different from my other stories, but I actually enjoyed writing this. I thought it would be interesting to do a story in InuYasha's POV so here it is! Review pretty, pretty please!**


End file.
